Natasha's Story
by Mads515
Summary: Every tale of torment has to begin somewhere. This tale begins with new girl Natasha Cummings entering the picture... (Set 1 year before Darren Mullet's suicide)


Once she was sure the headmaster's office was out of sight, Natasha ripped off the matronly school uniform skirt, revealing a high-waisted, form- fitting black skirt underneath. She hadn't wanted to go to this stupid school, but considering she got expelled from her last school for making out with the gym teacher, her parents didn't give her much of a choice. They told her, "The campus is very nice and having a uniform will be good for you." Like hell. Natasha Sat down on the nearest bench and stuffed the ugly skirt into her bag. Along with the skirt, she threw in the hideous sneakers her parents had told her to wear and the knee socks. After digging through her purse, she finally found what she'd been looking for- her black fishnet knee-highs and black heels. To finish off her "uniform" Natasha loosened her fugly striped tie, so it looked somewhat presentable and unbuttoned her shirt so some of her lacy black bra peeked out.

Satisfied that she no longer looked like a nun, Natasha got off the bench and started towards the largest brick building on campus. Immediately upon entering the building she got stares. Thinly veiled envy from the girls, not veiled at all lust from the guys, but that was nothing new. This was just another school, no different than the last two. As she wondered about the halls, she realized she had no fucking clue where her classroom was. Just as she was going to head back outside, she bumped into someone.

"Sorry. That was completely my bad."

Natasha looked up and saw a very attractive guy. He was tan, and had shaggy black hair. He had gorgeous dark brown eyes, and the smile plastered on his face could light up a city.

"I guess it was your bad, but I'm willing to let it go if you do something for me." Natasha replied flirtilly.

"For a pretty girl like you, I can do something for you, but first what's your name?" he countered

"Natasha, but you can call me whatever you'd like." she said as she playfully tugged on his tie.

"Well Tasha, I'm Alexis and I am happy to help you with whatever you need." he stated

"Well Lexi, I was gonna ask you to show me to the art room, but my class is over in like 10 minutes, and I have lunch next so I don't really see the point in going at all."

Handfuls of students wandered the hallways. When they saw Natasha and Alexis together some would openly gawk, while others would immediately start whispering.

"Wanna go some place private to get to know each other a little better. Considering we're both skipping class, it seems like the only logical thing to do." Alexis proposed

"Sure. Lead the way Alexis" Natasha whispered into his ear. For some reason she found that it turned guys on. Alexis seemed to be no exception.

After a short walk, Alexis lead Natasha to a door marked "Janitorial Storeroom". By this point Tasha knew exactly what was going on, and she didn't protest to the idea in the slightest. However, she did like to have fun, and playing innocent when she so obviously wasn't was very, very fun.

"Lexi why'd you bring me to a janitor's closet?" Natasha asked in a voice as innocent as a child's, but with a face as predatorial as a lion.

Alexis locked the door to the closet. "Well I mean I uhhh figured that you wanted to-"

Natasha silently chuckled as she saw the confused look on Alexis' face. Her voice delved down to a murmur as she slowly strut towards him, "That I wanted to what? Kiss you? Run my lips across your neck? Strip you?" as she went on, Natasha kept lowering her voice until her body was pressed against his and her next words were a faint whisper, "Blow you... Fuck you?"

Natasha was cut off by Alexis attacking her lips with his. She responded eagerly as she pressed him up against the closet door. Greedily she fisted her fingers through his shaggy hair causing him to groan. In one swift move Tasha wrapped her legs around Alexis' waist, and he turned them around so Tasha's back was now against the door.

Suddenly Alexis tore his lips off of Tasha's and began pressing kisses across her neck. As he ventured lower near her breasts, Tasha moaned and ground her hips against his. Alexis put his hands on Tasha's ass for extra support. Hastily Natasha undid his striped tie and tossed it on the floor. She could feel herself getting more and more turned on every second, and from the bulge in Alexis' pants she could tell the feeling was mutual. Ever since the whole gym teacher incident, her parents pretty much had her on house arrest, so she hadn't even been able to sneak in a quickie.

Everything in the room seemed electrified. Both teens' skin glistened with sweat. Natasha tore off her tie and quickly unbuttoned her shirt. She paused with a smirk as Alexis drank her in. Alexis took the hint and began kissing and nibbling at the parts of her breasts that weren't covered by lacy black fabric. While he was preoccupied, Tasha began unbuttoning his shirt as well. Once she had finished , she took in the beautiful sight that was his body. Alexis' nibbling combined caused her to groan, as she began to lick his collar bone.

Pausing from her actions, she lifted her head up so her mouth was right by his ear. "I have a condom. It's in the right cup of my bra" she panted.

Although Alexis didn't reply, Tasha could feel him pull out the condom with his teeth. Natasha lowered herself onto her knees so her face was in line with Alex's crotch. Putting her mouth over the fabric of Alexis' pants, she blew on his crotch. Immediately Alex's pants tightened to a painful extent. Tantalizingly slow, Tasha unbuttoned his pants and slid his boxers to the floor. His erection sprung out and Tasha gingerly stroked it before placing her mouth on it's head. Alexis let out a deep guttural groan as she engulfed his length fully. Slowly she drew her head back and began to bob it back and forth. Without warning Alexis withdrew his cock from her mouth and brought Natasha to an upright position.

After quickly rolling the condom onto his length, Alexis tore off Natasha's skirt and thong. With him positioned at her entrance, Tasha sank down onto him, letting out a sigh as she did. He wasn't as big as she thought he would be, so she was a bit disappointed. Still she was never one to let a guy know that she wasn't happy. As Alexis began thrusting into her Natasha let out a few manufactured moans. Hiding her dissatisfaction, Natasha wrapped her arms around his neck and flipped her hair to one side inviting him to kiss her neck. Thankfully he wasn't a complete disappointment. He kissed very well. Still though, Natasha's lower region was painfully under stimulated.

To try and remedy that situation Natasha wrapped her legs tighter around Lexi's hips and began slamming herself onto him. Alexis let out a moan causing Natasha to feel his lips vibrate against her neck. Just when Natasha was beginning to feel a bit pleased, she felt Alexis release. Not wanting to seem despondent, Natasha forced her walls to clench as she let out what she hoped was a realistic sounding shout. She tried to keep it quiet considering they were in a thinly walled closet, but loud enough so Alexis would think she got off just as much as he did. Adding in some panting to match his, Natasha unmounted him and began searching for the rest of her clothes.

The smell of sex wafted off the two of them, and filled the small closet. By the time Alexis had tied of his condom and threw it in the trashcan, Natasha was dressed in all but her black thong. The unbuttoned nature of Tasha's shirt showcased a few hickeys dotting her chest, and her hair was mussed. Quickly she ran her fingers through it and reached into her purse for another condom, and placed it in her bra cup. She liked to keep one handy at all times. As much as she loved sex, being a mother was not something she wanted. No one would want to fuck a pregnant girl.

Once she saw that Alexis had dressed himself, she sauntered up to him and slipped both of her hands into his back pockets. Carefully she unclasped her right hand, leaving her underwear in his pocket. Drawing her hands out, she reached to stroke his jaw. Her eyes locked with his and she pressed her lips to his harshly. Without waiting for his permission, she slid her tongue into his mouth. Not wanting to get Alexis too heated, Natasha pulled away and opened the closet door.

"Well, are you coming Alexis?" Natasha asked with a smirk.

Alexis broke out of the daze he'd previously been in and took her hand. When they exited the closet, it was just after the bell to go to lunch. A few students milled about the halls but for the most part it was empty.

"Look my friends may seem a bit... Abrasive at first, by I swear they're actually great." Alexis said reassuringly.

"Oh trust me, they'll love me." Natasha replied with a wink as she sauntered down the hallway.


End file.
